How to disappear completely
by Arurun
Summary: O cérebro humano pode reagir de maneiras imprevisíveis diante de um trauma. O que poderia ter acontecido se a mente de Sensui tivesse reagido diferentemente ao incidente traumático com o BBC? - Universo Alternativo - YAOI


"Viram só a cor dos cabelos dele? Que cara esquisito— " Ele ouvia enquanto se apressava em deixar a escola, atravessando o pátio de entrada – tendo o cuidado de se esquivar de um grupo ou outro de estudantes remanescentes que encontrava pelo caminho.

Já havia se passado muito tempo desde que o sinal para a saída dos alunos havia soado, mas Shinobu acabava sempre permanecendo depois do expediente, para compensar as aulas perdidas. Ele tinha se ausentado por meses inteiros, devido ao tratamento psiquiátrico, e estava retornando aos estudos há apenas duas semanas.

"— Ouvi dizer que ele vem de um país distante " Alguém emendou, até ele perceber que se esbarrava em um grupo diferente. Ele vinha escutando rumores parecidos desde o início do período, tendo dado pouca ou nenhuma atenção ao que fomentava essas especulações; e se surpreendia agora por notar que se tratava de uma outra pessoa ( sua internação em uma clínica psiquiátrica havia rendido burburinhos e comentários indiscretos suficientes para um semestre todo – no entanto, ao que parecia, alguém com uma reputação mais intrigante havia sido recentemente transferido para aquela escola).

Sensui não pôde evitar se sentir curioso, e, – ainda que se recriminasse profundamente por isso – aliviado por ter sua própria impopularidade ofuscada ( pois significava que outro tinha tomado seu lugar sob os holofotes); e não deixava de pensar que essa pessoa deveria ser mesmo muito estranha ( ou, quem sabe, deveras interessante) para alcançar esse _prestígio_. Afinal, eram raros os que possuíam uma fama tão maldita quanto a de Shinobu.

O rapaz balançou negativamente a cabeça, decidido a não divagar sobre o assunto; já estava sendo bastante problemático se concentrar sem todas essas distrações, ele não precisava de mais devaneios tolos.

"Shinobu? " Ele se sobressaltou com o chamado repentino, detendo os passos. E olhou para o lado.

Se antes estava difícil se focar no mundo real, ele achou que seria impossível agora – pois a figura com a qual se deparou, ficaria com certeza marcada em seus pensamentos, por algum considerável período. Cabelos turquesa, olhos... claros demais para serem castanhos – eram de uma nuance muito próxima à do... âmbar? Ele jamais teria imaginado que pudessem existir olhos dessa cor.

"Perdão, eu não quis te surpreender " O outro ofereceu, e os dois se fitaram por um longo espaço de tempo – como que presos sob uma impressão _estroboscópica_ , até que Shinobu começou a se sentir estúpido pela dificuldade em ter formulado uma resposta tão simples e óbvia:

"Tudo bem " Ele finalmente devolveu, desconcertado. " Eu é quem peço desculpa— nós nos conhecemos? " Franziu o cenho, não podendo ignorar o fato de que havia sido referido sem nenhuma formalidade.

"Não, na verdade " O de aparência exótica respondeu, quase que de imediato; cruzando os braços, de tal forma que parecia abraçar ao próprio corpo – havia uma graça e um charme ímpares em seus maneirismos, ele logo notou ( e também algum tipo de embargo). " Nós não tivemos essa oportunidade, apesar de termos estado internados na mesma clínica. " Explicou, e então estendeu uma das mãos, mantendo a outra sobre as costelas, na expectativa de um cumprimento. "O meu nome é Itsuki. "

"Itsuki... " Sensui ecoou, levemente ressabiado. Tinha certeza de que nunca o havia visto – ou não o teria esquecido. Pelo menos não durante a internação. Antes disso, teria sido aceitável – pois, ao que os diagnósticos indicavam, era possível que Shinobu tivesse se esquecido de muitas coisas. Coisas realmente importantes ( que, por aconselhamento médico, ele não deveria se esforçar em lembrar). Devido a um suposto... _trauma_.

O moreno sentiu um mal-estar de repente, e atalhou: "Me desculpe, mas eu preciso mesmo ir, ou eu vou perder a viagem. Até outra hora. "

"Até " Ele ouviu, depois de já ter se virado e se afastado apressadamente, para tomar de volta o rumo até a estação. E só ao ter alcançado a esquina do primeiro quarteirão, ele voltou a olhar para trás, com ligeira curiosidade. Entretanto, não mais o avistou.

...

Exatamente como já havia previsto, Shinobu foi incapaz de tirá-lo da cabeça. Não importava o que fizesse, a lembrança do rapaz o perseguia como uma sombra. Ele realmente não compreendia o motivo, no entanto, algo, não só em sua aparência, mas em toda a sua presença, sua própria existência, havia causado nele uma forte impressão. Ele o havia _sentido_ , de uma maneira que ele não costumava a sentir outras pessoas. Era absolutamente estranho e perturbador ( como as criaturas que ele teve a infelicidade de tentar descrever para o psicólogo, que aparentemente só ele via – apenas para ser tratado como um esquizofrênico).

" _Itsuki_ " O nome tinha uma pronúncia agradável; ele se pegou repetindo-o em várias ocasiões durante o dia – e, como se conjurasse o fantasma do dono, Shinobu voltou a ser assombrado por aquela misteriosa sensação.

Suspirou.

Ele começava a questionar sua própria sanidade mental quando, hora ou outra, os objetos e móveis de seu insípido apartamento projetavam sombras incoerentes – os espectros pareciam assumir formas monstruosas e, às vezes, até humanoides.

"Paranoico— " Sensui riu, quando a sua vontade era a de chorar. "Esquizofrênico— " Ele respirou fundo, desabotoando a camisa do uniforme, e olhou de relance a própria imagem refletida no espelho no meio do quarto, receoso do que poderia vir a vislumbrar; contudo, uma vez que sua mirada alcançou o reflexo, assim permaneceu, como que mesmerizado. Ao terminar de se despir, percorrendo com as pontas dos dedos algumas de suas várias cicatrizes, proferiu sua última sentença: "— Masoquista. "

Talvez as pessoas estivessem certas a seu respeito. Talvez ele fosse só um louco miserável. Uma mente perturbada...

Mas...

Pelo o quê?

Ele se perguntava, sem saber se queria realmente descobrir.

...

"Itsuki, eu só pedi para que você ficasse _de olho_ nele. " Koenma massageava as têmporas, visivelmente aborrecido. " Você não precisava ter abordado ele daquele jeito. " O príncipe do Reikai continuou, embora soubesse que a situação toda estava muito fora do seu controle – e era justamente esse o motivo de seu mau-humor. Não havia realmente nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir o Yaminade de qualquer coisa. Afinal, ele era um _Yaminade_. Mas era importante mantê-lo ao seu lado ( de outra forma, ele temia por Shinobu) e, assim, pacificamente, tentar convencê-lo do que seria melhor para o _ex_ -detetive.

"Você não achou realmente que eu não fosse me aproximar " Itsuki replicou, fleumático. Ele não se importava nem um pouco com o que o reino espiritual achava ou deixava de achar acerca de seu precioso Shinobu, e só havia cooperado esse tempo todo para estar com ele, simplesmente. Depois do incidente com o Black Black Club, ele havia voltado ao escritório de Koenma meramente para se certificar que ninguém do Reikai o perturbaria outra vez.

"Ele acabou de passar por uma experiência traumática— "

"Eu estava lá quando aconteceu " O youkai pontuou, categoricamente. " E é por isso que ele precisa de mim. "

"Eu espero que você não esteja planejando nada imprudente— "

"Eu não faria nada que não fosse da vontade dele. "

"Itsuki— " Koenma começou, mas logo se deu por vencido: "— Por favor, não o faça recuperar a memória. Ele esqueceu para se proteger. "

"Não se preocupe comigo ou com Shinobu. Nós não devemos absolutamente nada a vocês. " E ele desapareceu.

O herdeiro do grande Rei Enma bufou, contrariado. Ele sabia que seria frustrante tentar impor algo ao youkai, mas acabou por se sentir mais patético do que havia esperado. A obsessão do Yaminade pelo _ex_ -detetive espiritual não conhecia limites.

* * *

N/A: O que esperar de uma fic inspirada numa música tão extremamente depressiva quanto " _How to disappear completely_ ", do Radiohead? Muito angst, se eu conseguir cumprir minha proposta. Além dessa obra-prima, eu estou me inspirando muito na " _Last Flowers_ ", ou seja, podem esperar cenas bem melancólicas. E é isso aí. Até o próximo capítulo, que pode vir logo, se eu não procrastinar.

A arte usada para a capa não me pertence, ela foi feita pelo brilhante S.K., vocês podem encontrar outras obras-primas dele se procurarem por "Tazan-sk" no Tumblr.


End file.
